sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan in Trouble
An hour later, the animal girls had just now arrived at Grimhilde's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Starkey on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Starkey patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Cindy peeked out to see him leaving. Cindy, Floral, and Panini came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Wibbles, who didn't notice them. Wibbles was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Animal Girls then went in a different direction, but then ran into Bill Jukes, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the pirates dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Grimhilde succeeded on her curse. Then the animal girls noticed Grimhilde was sitting on her throne, petting Hans' back. "What a pity Prince Peter Pan can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Grimhilde said to Hans. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Hans. Then Grimhilde got up as she and Hans walked off to the dungeon as the animal girls quietly followed them. Soon, Grimhilde reached the door to Peter's cell and unlocked it, and she and Hans went inside. Peter was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Grimhilde coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Grimhilde approached the flying boy. "Oh come now, Prince Peter. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Grimhilde. At the same time, the animal girls appeared at the doors window watching and listening in. Then Grimhilde used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Wendy was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Adam's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Wendy Darling. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same London-dwelling girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent sand in her hair, eyes the color of the ocean at the beach. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Grimhilde, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Peter as an old man leaving Grimhilde's castle. But yet, Grimhilde's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Grimhilde. Then Peter angrily tried to get at Grimhilde, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Grimhilde just laughed evilly. Panini charged toward Grimhilde in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the rabbit was held back by Cindy. Hans then noticed that Panini was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the puffin, looking around. But didn't see the hidden animal girls. "It must be my imagination." Hans shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Grimhilde, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Hans began to leave, But before they did, Grimhilde stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Peter's cell. Outside, Grimhilde locked the door and turned to Hans. "For the first time in twelve years, I shall sleep well." said the evil queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Hans replied. As Grimhilde and Hans walked away, Hans suspicously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is ''something you don't see every day." said the puffin. Cindy peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Grimhilde going to her chamber to sleep. Then the animal girls moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Cindy said, "Shh, no time to explain." Then she and Floral started zapping Peter's chains as Panini worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Peter was free, he started to move, but Cindy stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Peter," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Cindy's wand, a shining green shield appeared in Peter's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth." Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Peter's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come, we must hurry." said Cindy. Then she, Floral, Panini, and Peter began to make their way outside the cell, but Hans was waiting for them. When they got out, Hans screamed, "Kill that flying boy and those three animal girls! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The animal girls and Peter started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Hans had brought the pirates downstairs as they charged at Peter. Peter and the Animal Girls ran in the other direction. At a window, Peter fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Peter then jumped out the window with the animal girls following him. Simba was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Peter! Over here!" yelled Simba. Peter immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Simba, as Peter climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Peter. Then five of the pirates from above dropped large rocks down at him. Cindy cried, "Peter, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, five more pirates pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the flying boy. Once again, Cindy intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Peter and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, yet even five more pirates poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Cindy turned the oil into a rainbow. Hans then started to fly towards Grimhilde's tower to wake his master. "Grimhilde! Grimhilde, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Hans was followed by Panini when she noticed. Panini tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Hans, turning the puffin into stone just outside Grimhilde's door. "That'll teach you!" said Panini. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Grimhilde had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the ''loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Grimhilde. Then she turned to Hans and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Hans had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Peter, Cindy, Floral, Panini, and Simba escaping. "No! No!" said Grimhilde. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs